Raised a Lord
by HorsesRuby
Summary: Harry is raised by Sirius as a pureblood. He learns their history, etiquette and has a knowledge of magic before he comes to Hogwarts. He also learns how to behave as Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.
1. Halloween

**A new idea I came up with at school, Harry is raised by Sirius as a traditional pureblood. He learns their history, etiquette and is Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black or anything in this chapter that you recognise. Much of the dialect is my own, although some is canon and belongs to J. <strong>

**Enjoy...**

It was a cold October's night and the wind howled around the street, whipping up the leaves. Despite the icy weather children ran around, dressed as ghosts and witches. They ran up to the doors and were answered by smiling families bearing bowls of treats. It was Halloween 1981 and unknown to all a tragedy was about to befall one of these families.

In one of the cottages on the edge of the village a baby boy was playing with his parents. A bright fire lighted the room and the child sat on his mothers lap, laughing and waving as he popped the bubbles his father conjured. They had no bowl set out of treats and despite the cheerful image the parents were tense.

"It just doesn't feel right James, this wind is unnatural."

The red haired mother glanced around, concerned. Branches batted the windows and there was a whistling noise outside. The handsome black haired man laughed, his hair was sticking up at every angle as he turned the bubbles all different colours and shapes for the entertainment of the young boy.  
>Harrison James Potter was just over a year and already had a great likeness to his father, all except for his eyes. His almond-shaped emerald green eyes looked like they'd been taken straight from his mother. Lily picked him up and strode out of the room, her long hair hanging down her back. She reappeared a moment later after putting Harry in his cot. Shivering from the wind she began waving her wand in diagnostic spells to ensure the privacy charms were still in place, if only she'd checked the fidelius. Confident that their lifelong friend would never betray them she skipped over the spell. There was a sudden moment of silence as the wind ceased before changing direction, battling against the winds and extinguishing the fire. There was a squeak of their gate opening and Lily looked up, her face white.<p>

"Peter, the Fidelius"

James jumped up and ran to the window, his posture slumping suddenly.

"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Lily sprinted from the room, leaving her wand on the table. Once in Harry's bedroom she locked the door and began piling boxes in front of it. She grabbed Harry and attempted first to portkey out and then to disapparate, but the Dark Lord had placed wards preventing them from leaving. Quickly she pulled her rune knife out and sliced her arm open, she then carefully cut Harry's forehead and drew the runes of protection, survival and a few of her own invention, she mixed her blood with his knowing they would be activated if she died to sacrifice him. When she found out they were being hunted she'd looked up on blood rituals and invented her own. From below she heard a voice yell and her blood ran cold.

"Avada Kedavra"

James, her beloved James. James who would die to protect her. She sobbed but quickly pulled herself together, stepping in front of Harry to shield him she faced the door and waited. Footsteps up the stairs, footsteps in the hall and silence. The door burst open and a skeletal wand vanished the boxes. The monster that strode into the room was taken straight from her worst nightmares, from the muggle horror films that she and Petunia loved to watch. He was her worst nightmare and the knowledge that he killed her husband finally broke her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."  
><em><br>_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
>"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "<p>

"Avada Kedavra"

Her body fell, red hair streaming over her face, not a mark where the curse hit.

The monster turned and laughed, a cruel cold laugh with no trace of emotion or humanity, its job was almost done.

"Avada Kedavra"

A green curse rocketed towards the young boy only to rebound in a gold light and strike the Dark Lord. There was an inhumane shriek, the light blasted the wall and the stone crumpled into the garden below. The roof was blasted off and knocked the walls, the residual magic causing enough backlash to knock the walls in the top floor over and shatter all the windows. Despite the damage the cot with the baby boy lying in it was unharmed, in the centre of a one meter circle that was free from debris.

From within the rubble the Dark Lord's body stirred and disintegrated, leaving a tainted silver aura with black shadows that flew straight at the baby and dove into his forehead, leaving a lightening shaped scar.

The boy had been silent so far but at the resounding silence and the silver soul he let out a loud scream and began to cry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Halfway across the country a tall black haired man was casting spells to strengthen the stone walls in front of him. Sirius Black was standing in front of one of the Black manors in the countryside of England. The manor and estate had belonged to the Black Family fro centuries but had been unused for at least eighty years. Rather then living in his family house in London Sirius had chosen to fix up the manor and estate in Bangor. The estate was on the coast and had one hundred and twenty three acres of paddocks and manicured land. He'd spent the last month setting up the house and the interior was all furnished, needing only the wards.  
>As Sirius drew runes onto the stone to activate the new wards he felt his leather wrist cuff burn, the cuff had a wand holster on the underside and on top held a shard of the spare mirror that he and James made in their seventh year, it was so they could contact each other in an emergency, or when they didn't have the proper mirrors on hand. Being a small piece of glass it couldn't hold as many runes and wasn't as powerful but it worked. However James was in hiding and they'd spoken only a few hours ago, he wouldn't be calling again unless there was something wrong. He activated the mirror and saw James's pale taunt face.<p>

"He's found us, Voldermort is here. Peter was the spy. I'm gonna hold him off so Lily can get away but if I fail, if we fail and Harry survives promise us you'll look after him. Don't chase Peter raise Harry, if he survives he'll be famous and I need you to teach him, if the ministry get ahold of of him he'll never be free. Just promise me that you won't let him go to Lily's family."

"I-I will James, I will."

Sirius heard a cold laugh and saw a green light fly over him. The room blurred for a second as James fell. The glass shattered and the connection was cut.  
>Sirius paused, tears filling his eyes. He had just lost his lifelong brother and sister. Shaking his head he ran from the room and jumped on his motorcycle. Revving the engine he kick started it and took off, heading for Godric's Hollow.<p>

As he flew over the towns he allowed the tears to fall. He was pushing the bike as fast as it could fly to reach the cottage.

When he arrived at the village he began to descend, taking the time to dry his face with a quick charm. He flew over the muggle lights; Voldemort really couldn't have picked a worst time-for Sirius at least-to attack them. It was Halloween and the Muggle children were still out. If Sirius didn't know how serious the Dark Lord was about blood purity he would have thought that was his intention.

As he came upon the house his breath caught in his throat and despite his best efforts tears spilled over his eyes. He jumped off the bike when it was a meter from the ground and ran to the cottage. Using a quick spell he jumped straight to the top floor where he found Hagrid searching through the rubble. Without a word he joined him, lifting the debris out of the way until he found the cot. Harry had long since stopped crying and was lying peacefully in the cot. Sirius didn't realise he was crying until he heard Hagrid stumble over beside him.

"I'll take him Hagrid, I'm his godfather"

"Dumbledore told me ta take 'im to 'is aunt and uncle, 'eir 'is legal guardians 'fter all."

"James contacted me just before he died, he wants me to raise him"

"Fair 'nough then, do 'im good to be raised by 'is own kind."

Sirius nodded before picking up the child and snapping his fingers.

"Remi"

A house elf appeared before him and bowed.

"Is there anything Master requires?"

"Yes, would you please go ahead and prepare one of the guest rooms in the West guest wing"

"Remi will be doing that Master Sirius."

The house elf disappeared and Sirius walked over to the motorbike.

"Hagrid, you take the bike, too many memories."

He managed to mutter, James and he had planned and participated in many pranks on that bike.

He held Harry close to him before disapparating to the newly furnished manor. He carried Harry up to the Western wing and placed him in the sparsely furnished guest room.

The young boy slept peacefully, the scar on his forehead inflamed and red. To think in another life that he would have been sleeping on a doorstep…

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Please review with critique, ideas, what you likeddisliked.**


	2. A Child at Heart

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize as cannon belongs to J. **

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sighed in frustration; Hagrid had just brought him the news. James and Lily dead and Sirius had taken custody of Harry. The boy would be far better growing up away from all the magic until he was ready for Hogwarts. He frowned; unsure of how to address the problem. If he had to be raised in the magical community it would be better done by a light family. The Blacks were notoriously dark, and neutral at best. Sirius Black had been one of the biggest cause for headaches in school, with all his pranks and jokes. Then even after he'd joined the Order he'd refused to give all his information to Dumbledore. Yes this was a cause for great trouble for Dumbledore. He'd know have to pay a visit to Sirius and explain why he should give Harry up...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dumbledore stood at the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he rang the bell and waited, before ringing again. After waiting for over ten minutes he drew his wand and broke through the wards. To his surprise they were a lot weaker then he thought they'd be. When he stepped inside he saw why. The entrance hall was dark and empty and a quick charm revealed that he was alone. Sirius must have relocated. Sighing Dumbledore stepped out and disapparated, heading for Gringotts, if he could get a list of the Black properties then he could figure out where they'd be.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After many hours of frustrated research Dumbledore had discovered where Sirius was, he and Harry were living in one of the Black manors and estates on the other side of England. He quickly disapparated, reappearing in front of the gate. A quick scan proved his identity and he was let in.

As he walked he began to make a plan, he needed to take Harry off Sirius without antagonizing Sirius.  
>The door was heavily warded, but fortunately Sirius answered almost immediately.<p>

"Is anything I can do for you Albus?"

His voice was hard and instantly told Albus that he knew why he was here.

"Ahh Sirius, I bring bad news. Unfortunately Voldermort has broken through the wards on Lily and James's cottage. They fought valiantly but here was nothing they could do. They're gone Sirius. However I believe Harry had survived, there was no body and somehow the Dark Lord is gone"

Sirius nodded, his face blank and emotionless. He knew were Albus was heading and he needed to stop it.

"But there is a problem, Harry seems to have dis-"

"Harry hasn't gone anywhere, except to his new family. James contacted me in his final minutes. I'm to look after and raised Harry. He's sleeping off the magical backlash right now."

"Ah, well Sirius you see the law states-"

"In their wills I am named Harry's guardian, I have already been to the ministry. Harry is now legally considered my son."

His attempt blocked Albus turned to a new method.

"Well Sirius wouldn't Harry be better raised with other children, the Weasley's would be perfectly happy to take him."

"Albus, Harry is now my son, you will never take him away. If when he is older he wishes not to live with me then that will be his decision. But for now he will be living and growing up with me. If he grows up a Potter raised with the knowledge of that night then when he comes of age and is Lord Potter he will have the knowledge to deal with it."

Albus nodded, as stubborn as he was he could tell when he had lost.

"Very well Sirius, just remember the offer stands. I'm sorry for your loss and I bid you good day."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Six Years Later**

A young black haired boy jumped out of bed, a wide grin on his face. He dressed quickly in a pair of casual blue robes with silver trimming. After attempting to tame his hair he left his wing of the house and strode into the main hall. Crossing into the informal dining room he found his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Good morning Harrison, Happy Birthday"

Harry smiled; it had become a tradition to act formally on his birthday.

"Good morning Lord Black."

Sirius finally allowed a grin to enter his features.

"Lets go and find Cascadia and the twins, then we can begin your presents."

Harry smiled and ran into the kitchen, his adoptive aunt, Cascadia Black née Langdon was cooking. Cascadia had long blonde hair and a fair complexion. She had piercing blue eyes, she was a blood relative to Dumbledore and had Geelay heritage. Geelay were the European counterpart to Veela, they had water powers and transformed into a serpent-like woman when angered.  
>In the corner rested a small cot, Giselle and Aslan, Sirius and Cascadia's children were sleeping. They were just over three, having been born 1884. They'd already shown magical heritage, with Giselle exploding every window in the house with accidental magic and Aslan being able to summon toys to him.<p>

"Good morning Harry darling, Happy Birthday. Just let me finish making your crêpes. "

Another one of the Blacks traditions was that Harry be allowed his favourite food on his birthday, Cascadia was a skilled chef and Harry loved her creamy chocolate and strawberry crêpes.

"Thanks Aunt Cassie."

Harry ran into the next room where Sirius was waiting; even though it was his birthday Harry knew he'd have a short lesson planned.

"Ok, Harry, todays lesson is on the basic history of magic and a bit of Arithmancy."

Normally Harry hated learning about Arithmancy, but he knew since it was his birthday Sirius would keep it short and make it interesting.

"You're turning seven, along with eleven and seventeen it's one of the most important birthdays, do you know why?"

"Seven is the number that's comes up most in magical myths and legends. It's also the average age by which a witch or wizard would have their first bout of accidental magic."

"Correct, why is seven the average age?"

"As a witch or wizard grows their magic grows stronger, so does their willpower. The more will they have the less accidental magic, which often occurs as part of a tantrum. At seven the strength of the magic is finally strong enough to emerge, any younger and the magic is too weak."

"Well done, final question how does Arithmancy relate to other areas of magic?"

"In potions the ingredients and steps are often related to arithmancy, for example to number of stirs in ratio to the amount of a certain ingredient. In Herbology often the plants will grow more or less depending on certain times of month, day or year. In spells the wand movements are often affected by arithmancy."

"Good job and here comes Cascadia with your crêpes."

Sirius quickly left the room and returned with Cascadia, who was carrying a tray containing Harry's crêpes and starthistle juice. She placed the tray in front of Harry and Sirius pulled a pouch out of his pocket, which he tapped with his wand. The pouch quickly grew in size.

Harry began to eat and pulled out the first present, a Tebo skin book bag from Cascadia.

"It has an undetectable expansion charm and is weightless, Sirius has been giving you minor lessons on basic history, but you're going to have a tutor who will teach you other wizarding subjects. You'll continue to learn etiquette from me."

Harry smiled, knowing his parents would want the best for him and would only choose a good respectful tutor.

The next present was from Sirius, a Tinderblast broomstick. Harry had wanted a broom for ages but Sirius had put it off, insisting he learn to ride one of the child safe brooms that only went a few meters off the ground.

"It's not the fastest, but it'll do for you to learn on."

Harry was too busy grinning to care, now he could fly around the estate and explore.

His other presents included a box of sweets from his cousin Tonks, an assortment of prank products from the Lowe family and a charmed snitch from the Longbottoms.

"You'll be having lessons with Neville Longbottom and Jessica Lowe once a week, rotating between here, Longbottom Manor and the Lowe Mansion. I'll still be teaching you every Sunday morning, our lessons will be an hour longer and our Saturday session will now be spend teaching to to fly. Cascadia wants to enhance on your etiquette in the afternoons.

Harry smiled, he got along well with Neville, his god-brother, and Jess a family friend.

"Come one, it's time for your first flying lesson on your own broom."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok, stand beside your broom and in a moment say 'up', you need to say it with confidence and demand, the broom needs you to be in control. Once you get that we'll do a few more ground exercises before taking off."

Harry stood next to the broom and looked down at it, the handle was gleaming and there wasn't a twig out of place. He held his hand out.

"UP!"

The broom flew upwards, touched his fingers before dropping down again.

"Brilliant, not many seven year olds can manage that. Try again."

This time the broom flew to his hand and Sirius had him try again. They repeated it until he could hold his hand at head height and the broom would soar to it without hitting him.

"Now you're going to move your hand around, but remember keep your voice controlling."

This time the broom flew upwards, but when it didn't encounter his hand it dropped back down. Once again they repeated it until it would stay in the air until it found his head. Sirius then had him use his left hand, once that was perfect he allowed Harry to rest, thinking-correctly- that he would have some questions.

"How does this help me learn to fly?"

"A broom is like a horse, it senses whether or not you want to fly. A well-made broom will never buck you off but the more control and confidence you have in it the better it will perform. These exercises teach the broom that you're in control, it also means that if you're running or moving your hand for some reason and you need to make a quick exit then the broom will come to you."

Sirius made him stand away from the broom and summon it before stepping out of sight. Harry was overjoyed when it made its way to him. He continued the exercises until he could run out of sight and the broom would still come.

"Ok, you've done amazingly. Now you can learn how to mount the broom."

They spent the next half an hour perfecting Harry's grip and position until Sirius was sure it was perfect.

"Now I know you want to fly, but that's going to have to wait until next time, Cascadia wants to review some of last weeks lesson with you."

Harry was disappointed but he knew not to let it show, he had been raised properly after all-and he could always sneak out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry awoke that night and slipped outside. The moon lit up the grounds and he could see easily. He slipped into the broomshed and took out his broom. Placing it on the ground he held his arm low and commanded it into his hand. He then told it to hover and it stayed patiently at the perfect height for him to mount. He jumped on and checked his grip. Taking at deep breath, excited and terrified at his own daring he kicked off from the ground and into the air.  
>The broom turned instantly at his lightest touch and he glided, just over a meter from the dewy grass. He angled the broom up and leaned forward, it shot into the air and he held on, eyes screwed shut. Leaning forward he rebalanced the broom and looked below. The estate was laid out before him as he hovered, thirty meters above the ground.<p>

Harry slowly flew around, heading near the horse stable when he found the first gust of wind. The broom swayed and he gasped, clutching the handle. When the second gust knocked him into the air he froze, terrified. Dragging the broom round he sped up, heading for the manor. His mouth was dry as he slowly made his way back. He was just above the shed when the most ferocious gust came. He huddled on the broom, willing it to land when there was a yell from the ground.

"Harrison James Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing up there! Get down this instant."

Sirius had realized he was missing; he probably had a charm set to alert him if someone opened the broom shed. Harry sobbed in fear and angled the broom to the ground. He misjudged the distance and angle and the broom sped down, hurtling towards the ground. It was only the gust of wind that saved his life, it swept him sideways and slowed his fall, he fell the last four meters and landed with a sickening thud.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sirius hovered over his godson, terrified that he wouldn't wake up. Cascadia had done her best and repaired his broken arm and ribs but they had to call for a healer to fix his spinal cord and nerves in his arm. Then he had to explain to Cascadia what happened, she certainly was scary when she was angry.

"You what! You didn't explain it to him! You just told him you'd fly later-you fool Sirius we could have lost him. He's a young boy."

"I thought he'd understand, he knows not to play with brooms!"

"He's seven years old! You gave him his first broom stick what the bloody hell did you think he was going to do!"

"Alright, alright I know, I should have let him fly. I'm sorry."

Harry stirred and Cascadia was distracted. She bent over him, casting spells to check that he was ok.

"Harry, Harry are you still sore."

The raven-haired boy mumbled, but shook his head. He was lying in his bed, with no broken bones or major injuries, but Cascadia had left the bruises and cuts as a reminder.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I should have given you more information. Now you know. I was going to teach you how to fly today but given the circumstances you're going to have to wait."

"I'm sorry Sirius, I should have listened."

"It's alright now Harry, just don't do it again."

**A/N Ok explanations. I had requests for Dumbledore's POV so there it is. I found this chapter really hard to write, having Harry disobey Sirius and also hints of Pureblood etiquette. **

**Harry can speak quite well, remember Purebloods are raised from birth to be formal and knowledgeable. Harry knows the answers to Sirius's questions off by heart but he only understands a bit of it. He is only seven. As he grows older he will understand it more.**

**Please review with critique, ideas and advice.**


	3. Tutoring, Twins and Mischief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Petrificus totalus"

Sirius shot spells at Harry and Neville, forcing them to duck and dodge. The spells wouldn't hurt them, the strongest could only disable. Jess had already fallen prey to a stunner and Neville quickly collapsed under Petrificus totalus

"Melle caeli. Alligant"

The air instantly became more thick and hard to move in and a net of ropes shot towards Harry. He attempted to duck but with the air he wasn't fast enough and the ropes hit and bound him.

"Well done, but you forgot your aim again. You need to team up and get past me."

They were continuing an exercise that Remus created, Sirius would fire spells at the three and they needed to dodge and get to the other side of the room. Sirius could jinx, hex, transfigure and charm them and the items around them. Each time they tried he would change the room. It currently looked like it had uneven stony ground and nothing to hide behind. Last time it looked like a desert, with blocks of sand stone, small dunes and a few sinkholes.

"Ok, we're all done here. You've done really well and we'll try again next week. I need to speak with Cascadia, we need to do something with Aslan and Giselle while you go to Hogwarts, they'll really miss you."

Aslan and Giselle were Sirius and Cascadia's twins. They were seven, having been born early January 1984. Aslan had Cascadia's fair complexion and blonde hair but Sirius's grey eyes and joking attitude. Giselle was dark haired with electric blue eyes, she had a shocking likeness to her aunt, Bellatrix. She was a lot more serious then her brother and had already had shocking bouts of accidental magic.

Harry lead Neville and Jess up to his room. Sirius had adapted the whole western wing into his quarters and he'd recently redecorated.  
>His bedroom was blue with silver and sea green trimmings, the traditional Potter colours. He had a large double bed with a wooden headboard that displayed the Potter crest. The crest featured a shield split into four sections, alternately blue and silver patterns with a Antipodean Opaleye displayed on the front. There was sea green detailing around the edge. He had a bathroom and wardrobe attached. The wing also contained a study, a guest bedroom decorated in gold and a spare room to relax in. It was there the threesome headed. The room was also blue, but a lighter shade, it contained a small bookshelf, a few chests with games and toys from Harry's childhood and a corner with a few couches and beanbags, which they collapsed on. The other side of the room was bare; Sirius had mysteriously promised it would be full by his birthday.<p>

Cascadia came in a moment later bearing a tray with energy potions, they were being tutored next and needed to be able to concentrate.

"Ok, drink quickly, Remus will be here in a moment."

They were tutored by Sirius's lifelong friend Remus Lupin; he would come to the Lowe Mansion on Mondays, the Black estate every Wednesday and the Longbottom manor each Friday. Every lesson was different; they would learn the theory behind Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He would teach the history and they would make basic potions. The Lowe family was potion masters so they would make potions on Mondays, they would learn spell theory on Wednesdays and at Neville's mansion they would learn history. Each Wednesday before Remus came Sirius would teach them defense against spells by dodging and using their surrounding's.

Checking the time they quickly finished their drinks and ran to Harry's study where they had lessons, arriving just before Remus.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey guys, today we're going to learn about the History of Hogwarts, I know normally we'd be learning theory behind spells but you're going to Hogwarts in just over a month, on Friday you're going to Diagon Alley and next Wednesday we will be having a joint party for Neville and Harry. "

"Ok, please open your books to chapter eighteen and read pages four hundred and thirty-six to fifty-seven, they show the history of how and why Hogwarts was formed."

There was the sound of pages rustling and the three emerged themselves in the History and Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was built in 994 A.D. by Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The Four Founders wanted to create a place of learning where purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns could learn together. They divided the school into four houses, those in Gryffindor were brave, to be in Ravenclaw they must be intelligent, Slytherin took those with cunning and ambition and Hufflepuff took the loyal. They worked an intricate piece of magic called the conscientiae suae, which granted Godric's hat powers to divine which house a student should be in._

The book continued on, detailing the building and classes of Hogwarts.

"Ok, if you've finished I'm sure you'll have questions."

"Why didn't the founders choose which students were in their houses?"

"They did at first, however they weren't immortal and they tended to be bias so they chose the hat to an anonymous judge. You're not really supposed to know how you're sorted but I just said the final decision was made by the hat, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination."

"Damn, there goes my next questions, um when do we get electives?"

"In your third year you get electives, you'll choose them in your second. When it comes time I'll give you a basic lesson on each elective so you have a basis to choose."

Remus continued answering their questions for the rest of the session before dismissing them.

"What are you guys doing now?"

"I'm going with gran to the hospital to visit my parents."

Neville had always been quiet, never participating in the pranks that Jess and Harry pulled. He'd only recently trusted them with the information about his parents.

"I'm hanging around here, my parents are at some ball or something so Sirius invited me to stay for the evening."

"Ok great, see you Neville, good luck."

Neville nodded before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in a burst of flame.

"Ok, I've got a new idea for a prank, come on I'll show you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The ten and eleven year olds raced out of Harry's room grinning. They had a marvelous trick planned and a free afternoon.

"Come on, I'll show you my favourite parts of the estate."

They raced down to the broom shed and Harry grabbed his broom and a spare family broom. They took off and Harry darted around Jess, showing off with loops and spirals. They quickly headed off, flying over the manicured gardens. Harry dove down and through the many arches, swerving through the trees. They soon reached a large maze. Grinning, Harry soared down into it.

"It's enchanted to change every twelve hours and you can't fly over it. We can fly through it though."

After over an hour of searching they found the center. It was a small clearing with a large pond. The pond had millions of tiny pebbles positioned around and in it and a large tree hung over it. Harry dropped the broom, squirming up the tree. He quickly found a small knot and twisted it. A shadow began to grow next to him until it was about his height. He dove through and ended up in a hidden room.

"Sirius enchanted it for me a couple of years ago. It's one of my favourite places."

The room was decorated with cushions and wooden furniture. The shadow doors looked like windows from inside and there were multiple at different heights of the room. A trailing vine lead up to the highest point, where Harry headed. He shimmied up the vine and slipped out the highest window. They ended up at the top of the tree. A small wooden observation deck showed the whole maze and there were piles of cushions and books.

"I love coming up here to relax. We can call the brooms up and fly out."

They then headed to the northern side of the estate, flying over fields and paddocks they quickly found a large forest.

"The wood is full of magical creatures, but none are too dangerous. There are a couple of warded out-of-bounds areas but I know where to avoid. Sirius is part of a rehabilitation program for endangered magical species."

He lead her through the woods until they found a small meadow. On the far side they could see a silvery horse with a golden foal. Closer inspection revealed the horse to be a unicorn with her foal.

"There's a whole herd here and quite a few other creatures. I'll show you the Abraxans, Jarvey's and the lake, it has Merpeople, Hippocampi and in a warded section a Kelpie!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry and Jess sat down at dinner and began to wait patiently, they were experienced in pranks and knew that smiling and giggling would show that something was wrong. Sirius sat down with Cascadia, Giselle and Aslan and clapped his hands, signaling that the house elves bring the food up. Their manor's kitchen was below the dining room, allowing the elves to teleport the food from the table below to the identical one above. Their usual meal rose up, it was fairly extravagant but any left over food would be stored and used again. They began to reach for food but as Sirius attempted to take some meat the platter moved. Frowning he tried again. Sighing he reached for a different plate only for it to happen again. He took out his wand and cast a sticking charm only for the same thing to happen again. He then tried to summon and duplicate the food. By now Harry, Jess and the twins were in hysterics; Sirius' face while trying to catch his food was hilarious. He reached for the knife and tried to cut a piece of meat only for the knife to bounce off. Glaring at the kids he clapped his hands and summoned the elves.

"Naril did you charm the food?"

"No Master Black sir."

"Loa? Kepri? Taol?"

"No Master Black."

Sirius spun around and glared at Harry.

"Where's Remi?"

"I ordered her to stay in my quarters."

Remi was Harry's personal elf and his orders override Sirius's.

"Black elves cancel the charm."

Each house elf had different magic, but four against one was never going to end well, a moment later Sirius was eating his long awaited meal, still glaring at Harry.

"You're turning into a Mini Marauder, I think it's time I teach you about them."

Harry looked over, curious. Sirius and Remus had mentioned that term many times before but had never explained it…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok, as you know we were great friends with your father at Hogwarts. Along with him and another boy we formed a 'club' called the Marauders. It was originally just something we called ourselves when we committed anonymous pranks. Then at the end of our first year we found out about Remus being a werewolf. James came up with the idea we become Animagus to help him through our transitions. It took the next four years but we managed. I am a large black dog, similar to the grim. Your dad was a stag and the other boy was a rat. We'd travel the grounds with Remus at night; we probably knew more about the grounds then anyone else. We had names, Remus was Moony, I was Padfoot, your dad was Prongs and the other boy was Wormtail, the little rat."

"Who was he?"

"He was called Peter Pettigrew, he was one of our best friends but he turned spy to Voldemort. He was always the most stupid in our group but we trusted him. He betrayed your parents and is the reason you're raised by me."

Harry had never hated anyone before, but this knowledge bought up a whole wave of anger. His magic hissed and the windows in the room exploded.

"Reparo, don't worry. I wish I was young enough to have that excuse."

"Ok, well like I said you're becoming a Mini Marauder, I think it's time I teach you to other part to the name, how'd you like to become an Animagus?"

Harry looked at him, eyes wide.

"Could you teach me?"

"After a bit of studying I could probably remember how. Although, having said that, the earliest you could start would be Christmas. You have Hogwarts soon and we're going to be very busy. Then I need to look over the laws and check that it's legal. So yes it's an offer but it will take time."

Harry looked at him, his eyes shining. He was desperate for anything to do with his father, no matter how tentative the link.

He looked up at Sirius, unable to convey his joy and bewilderment. Fortunately he was saved from answering by the noisy arrival of the twins.

Aslan ran into the room, grinning, his sister following quietly behind him. She looked up at them under her dark lashes.

"Where are you going?"

Giselle was shockingly perceptive for her age, she could tell that something was happening. Her twin brother was vastly different.

"In a month Harry will be going to Hogwarts, the wizarding school."

Giselle nodded, her eyes bright.

"Why're you goin' to school?"

Aslan was a lot more like a normal child; he would be the problem when Harry left.

"I'm going to Hogwarts to learn magic so I can control it. Don't worry, I'll see you in Christmas."

"And possibly throughout the term. You're Heir to the House of Potter and when you attend Hogwarts that'll become obvious. You will have to report to the ministry occasionally, especially when the Wizengamot meet. I'm legally the Regent for the House of Potter but when they apply to change a law they need all Heads of Houses, unless they are physically or mentally incapacitated."

Harry nodded, Sirius had been teaching him about the history and protocol for the last five years, ever since he was old enough to understand.

"Why do you have to go?"

Aslan was convinced for the rest of the day that Harry was going to leave and never come back. It took Harry spending the whole next day with him, not that Harry found that hard. He loved his little brother, even though they weren't blood relatives. Giselle often tagged along, but she was a lot more serious and could be a little unnerving with her declarations. She loved to read, although Sirius sometimes worried as to why a seven year old would want to learn about blood wards or advanced runes.

Harry would often study with her; she had a habit of seeing new unusual ways to do things and was already skilled in the theory of Herbology and Potions.

Sirius had never mentioned it but Harry knew he was worried; the last Black to be that powerful was his cousin Bellatrix.

**What do you thinks going to happen?**

**Just to clear things up, this is not a Dumbledore hate story, Dumbledore tried to rehome Harry because he genuinely believes it's the right thing to do. He is used to being right but he isn't always and that will show in this story.**

**Anyway reviews help me right faster.**

**I will be updating this weekly starting soon. I'm going away for two weeks on Saturday though so I will write but probably be unable to post. Which is why I'm posting this chapter and the last one this week. Soon it will be regular weekly uploads.**

**Harry may become an Animagus, but that isn't the point of this story. That's just a side thing to add interest, but what animal do you think he'd be?**

**BTW this is not a story where Harry is super powerful, his spell casting will be similar but he will be better in theory.**


	4. Party in the Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just adding my own twists.**

Harry darted through the air, his Tinderblast pushed to the highest speeds. He weaved his way through the gardens, flying faster then possible yet still making the intricate turns. As he approached the final straight he leant over the handle, urging it to go faster. He flew past the flutterby tree they appointed as finish line and heard a loud cheer. Sirius stood there, grinning.

"Great job, that's your fastest time! Now it's Neville's turn."

Neville was barely recognizable as the timid boy Harry first met. Sirius and Harry had taught him to fly and over the years he had opened up, he was now Harry's best friends and a regular visitor to the estate.

He came flying around the corner on his Comet 260, an early birthday present from Sirius and Harry.

"Great job! Only a couple of seconds behind Harry, but with the speed he's pushing that broom to, I'm not surprised."

"Ok, you should go and get ready, we're meeting Jess in an hour at Diagon Alley."

The boys ran upstairs; Neville had stayed the night and had his robes ready. After a quick shower Harry dressed in dark green robes and dragon skin boots. He brushed his hair back and grabbed his charmed money pouch, made out of moleskin. It was a gift from Hagrid, but had required Sirius's charming to recognize him as the owner. He carried his Gringotts key and money in it.

He waited for Neville, who soon arrived in dark blue robes and boots. They met Sirius at the front door where he stood holding a tennis ball and Harry's Hogwarts letter.

"Alright, I've got the portkey and list, do you need anything else."

Both boys shook their heads and Sirius activated the portkey. Harry experienced the typical tug before a moment of dark. He opened his eyes a moment later, standing in the alley.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sirius lead them up to the bank where Harry's eyes past over the large marble building and its gold engraving. He smirked at the message inscribed on the door, Gringotts was well known for its dragons, they hardly needed a warning.

Once inside Sirius was recognised as Lord Black and they were lead straight to a teller.

"We wish to access our vaults, numbers 687, 711 and 693."

The goblin nodded and they gave their keys up for inspection.

"We don't have time for me to visit the deeper Black vault, so we're visiting the vault that belonged to my brother and I as children to pay for Hogwarts. Same as we're going to your fund vaults for Hogwarts. Neville you have access to your ancestral vault through your gran, but Harry needs to wait until he comes of age and inherits the House of Potter."

They nodded, Remus had been through this, but it was always good to have a touch up.

After introducing himself as Somblad the goblin led them through the busy bank, straight to a large black door, nodding to them he walked straight through it, with them following. Harry winced at the icy feeling of the transparent door. They climbed into a cart and set off.

The cart began to rattle along the track, coming up to a steep descent. Harry gripped the side of the cart as it tilted down. The track shuddered as the cart rolled along it, after the descent there was a blinding sequence of turns. Eventually the cart slowed down in front of a long corridor. They got out and walked down it.

The floor began to angle down and the hair grew more frigid.

They eventually came upon vault 687 and further down the hall 693.

Harry and Neville strode up to their doors, pricked their index finger with the key and swiped it down the door. The internal mechanism clicked and the door swung open.

Mountains of Galleons, Sickels and Knuts gleamed in the wavering torchlight. Harry slipped in, noticing-not for the first time-that there were no jewels or items, they would be found in the Potter ancestral vault. The only things up here were coins.

He filled his moneybag up with enough coins to last the year and stepped out. The door slid shut and he walked over to wait with Sirius. Neville's vault had about the same amount of gold as Harry's, although he had more sickles and fewer galleons.

They stepped out and the Somblad opened another door, leading down a deeper corridor. As Sirius stopped to enter his vault Harry looked down at the other vaults. Many of them had similar doors to his and Neville's but one jumped out at him.

The door was black with a wrought iron handle. It was much taller then the other vaults and the section of wall separating them was wider; leading Harry to believe that it was much bigger. Somblad noticed his interest and came over.

"That vault is specially protected, it requires a Gringotts Goblin to open. Otherwise you get stuck inside."

He laughed and began to walk back to the track. Harry found himself smiling. It was rather ironic; the thief would get what they wanted, only to be trapped for decades.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They meandered through the street, the Alley was fairly quiet since it was Friday and they weren't meeting Jessica and her family for another hour.

They slowly made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Sirius held a conversation with the manager over the latest brooms, while Harry and Neville broused the different brooms and books.

Leaving the shop they stopped at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop, where they feasted on frozen treats.

Finally Jess and the rest of her family appeared Gringotts door, holding bags of coins.

Jess had an older sister, Merianda, in Third Year, Slytherin, and a younger brother, Michael, and sister, Isabella. Michael was starting next year and Isabella when they were in fourth year.

Her parents, David and Jennifer Lowe took the younger children to one end of the Alley, which contained several toy and joke shops while Sirius lead Jess, Neville, Harry and Merianda to Flourish and Blotts, where they purchased their first year books and Merianda picked up her pre-ordered third year elective and core books.

Harry looked at the book list for the first time;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Glancing over the list Harry took the necessary books off the shelf and strode through the shop to buy some other books. He picked up another book on Hogwarts; _Life in and around Hogwarts. _Two defense books and another history book followed. Finally he grabbed another book on Magical Creatures and the Reserves around the world.

He left the shop with Neville to meet Jess and Sirius outside, Merianda had seen some friends and left with them, waiting impatiently. They crossed the street to Madam Malkins, the largest clothing shop in the Alley.

The door opened to a large room, filled with racks of robes. Along the walls different colors of fabric were piled and at the back a door lead to what Harry presumed to be the storeroom.

A shop assisstant came in as soon as the door opened, seeing three of them she doubled back and returned with extra help.

"Just up here dear," one of the said to Harry, leading him to a stool.

"What are you getting today?"

"I need three pairs of black robes, a charmed winter cloak, dragon hide goves and three pairs of normal robes, in grey, blue and green."

She nodded, probably used to Hogwarts students coming in.

"Can I also get a pair of fleece thin gloves and a self warming scarf?"

Smiling she stepped away to get the necessary materials. Returning, she tossed a simple robe over his head and began pinning it, making notes of a sheet of parchment. Less then ten minutes later she nodded.

"You're all done now, come back in about two hours and I'll have everything."

Neville and Jess were finished and the three left the shop together. They stopped at the apothecary, where Jess fumed at the unicorn horns and crup tails. Having become very fond of the unicorns at the estate and the Black family crups.

Having spent a fortune of extra potions ingredients they stopped at the equipment shop for new cauldrons, scales, glass phials and a telescope each. Harry also grabbed some extra phials and a potioneer set, including several different knives and a pestal.

"Ok, now to Eyelops, then Ollivanders." Sirius nodded to each shop in turn before leading the threesome over to the large, noisy barn.

Inside was dimly lit and covered in stacks of enclosures, owls, cats and some mournful looking birds created a cacophony of noise. Neville headed over to the owls and Jess to the cats. They'd been given money to purchase a pet each. Sirius layed a hand on Harry's arm.

"Just wait a moment, they're getting animals today but you should wait until Wednesday. We can come back to get equipment if there isn't enough then."

Confused, Harry nodded. Sirius was being very secretive lately, often disappearing out into the grounds for hours at a time.

Jess reappeared out of the gloom, clutching a squirming white fluffy kitten. It's legs had faint grey stripes and it's blue eyes were alive with mishief. Handing it over to Harry she disappeared again, in search of a carry case.

While she was gone Neville reappeared with an owl in a large coop. The owl was pitch black, with large orange eyes and wickedly sharp talons.

When Jess reappeared, having paid for the cat they left. Squinting in the brights sunlight Sirius lead them to a gloomy corner of the alley, where they found Ollivanders.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The shop was dark and cluttered with wand boxes.

Ahead of them stood two other students, both trying wands. Harry watched as the wands let off loud sounds and caused havoc until one boy waved his and a shower of silver sparks flew out. He stepped back and caught Harry's eye.

He had chocolaty brown skin and black hair. His aristcratic face shape suggested that he was Italian, as did his dark eyes.

"Hey, I'm Sebastion Zabini and this is my cousin, Blaise. Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, this is Neville Longbottom and Jessica Lowe."

Harry liked how the boy didn't instantly look for his scar, instead he studied his and his friends faces and grinned, as if he liked what he saw. At that moment the other boy shot green sparks out of his wand and turned, a sneer covering his face.

"Come on Sebastion, leave these three lessers and we should get our books."

Sebastion opened his mouth to reply but shoook his head and followed his cousin out the door.

"Zabini's, an Italian family. They'd be good allys."

Always thinking politically Sirius had analyzed the boys and liked what he saw in Sebastion, though suspected there was more to the boy then he showed.

Ollivander turned to their group and began handing wands to Neville and Jess. He called a shop assisstant from the back who reached for a tapemeasure and called Harry over.

"Ok, Hogwarts this year, so not done too much magic before. Average height, a little slim. Halfblood but very politically insured and Sirius Black as a godfather, my, you are a mix."

Harry took a step back, he tried not to flaunt his fame and normally wore disguises when venturing into Diagon Alley.

"How-"

"That's just me, I've always been able to tell things about humans, all my life. It's a disease, I can literally read people but in return it took my magic. I'm unique, probably because my great grandmother was a seer and the disease brought that out in me."

Shocked, Harry nodded. He'd heard of magical diseases that took a witch or wizards magic, just not one which granted this in return. Especially not ones which affected some people differently.

She noted some measurments on of a piece of parchment and reached up to grab a bunch of wands.

"These are ones I've made myself, my gift helps me handcraft wands. I also make personalised wands, people try normal wands and I discover which cores work best and create one, I often make multiple and which ever one works best is theres. People with those wands often need less theory work to cast spells."

Harry nodded, it seemed like an intelligent thing to do.

"How much extra does it cost?"

"Well, since I have to make up to twenty wands it costs twenty galleons. It's expensive but very much worth it."

Harry grinned, he much prefered actually doing magic to theory.

"I'll try some of these wands and make up my mind."

He smiled and passed him the first wand, he waved it and it let off a loud sound.

"No, that wand is very negative towards you."

She handed him another and it shattered one of the vases on the table.

"Oh dear, Ollivander was rather fond of that. Never mind."

Harry tried wand after wand, some let off loud bangs and screams, others shattered and broke items and for some nothing happened.

"Well, it seems there isn't many wands that suit you. The closest have been twelve inches, ebony wood and dragon heartstring and eleven inches, aspen and unicorn. All phoenix cores react fairly well, but the wood they're paired with doesn't.

You have a few choices, you could keep looking and hope to find something. Choose one that kind of worked or I could make one for you."

At that moment Sirius wandered over, overhearing the last sentence his eyes lit up.

"Actually Harry, having a custom wand could help. I have a feeling you'll have a bit of trouble at Hogwarts, what with being the Boy-Who-Lived and all."

Harry smiled and handed over twenty-five galleons, when she went to give some back he shook his head and gestured that she keep them.

"Given the ammount of trouble you've had I think you can keep those five."

She smiled.

"Your wands will be ready by next Friday, hope to see you then."

They left the shop, Harry slightly upset.

"How do wands chose the wizards Sirius?"

"No one really knows. It's about matching the magic, cores and personalities of wands. Don't be dishearted, a personalised wand would be more powerful and let you do magic with less theory. It will rely on your thoughts more then the words and how you wave it."

They met up with Neville and Jess, who had gone ahead to look at the prank shops.

Jess bounced up to Harry.

"What's your wand like? Mine's Unicorn Heartstring, twelve inches and flexible with Dogwood."

Knowing how much Jess loved the unicorns at Black estate Harry knew she'd be overjoyed with her core.

"And Neville has ten inches and sturdy, with Oak and Dragon Heartstring."

"We looked at so many wands, but none suited me so the shop assistant is handcrafting a custom made wand for me."

Jess pouted for a moment.

"Will it be more stronger then ours?"

"If yours matched properly then probably not, although his wand should respond better to his thoughts. So he won't need as much theory. It's very rare to meet someone who can do it and it's very expensive, but it pays off majorly. Dumbedore had a personalised wand, he was possibly one of the most recent wizards to get one made for him."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry awoke early, his excitement reaching boiling point. It was his eleventh birthday, in just over a month he was going to Hogwarts and his friends were coming today. Yesterday had been Neville's birthday and they were having a joint party today.

He dressed quickly and combed his hair, his routines hadn't changed in four years. Downstairs Cascadia was waiting with his breakfast, aubery eggs and moondancer milk. Both were usually rare, but living on a reserve had it's benefits.

Harry smiled as the younger twins ran into the room and jumped on him. Aslan grinned and pulled him over to the side.

"Come on! Open your presents!" He said, shoving at box at Harry.

"Patience Aslan, we're waiting for my friends to come."

The boy pouted, clearly unable to wait. Giselle stepped forward and pulled him over shyly.

"Can you teach me more magic?"

Ever since he'd picked up his books he'd been practising wand movement with other objects, after being nagged for hours he releuctantly allowed Giselle and eventually Aslan to join in. Aslan often got bored quickly and snapped the twig in frustration or had a burst of accidental magic, resulting with several broken windows and Sirius marking out certain areas for them to practise in.

"Maybe tomorrow, everyone will be here soon."

At that moment Sirius slipped into the room and stepped over to Harry.

"Tonks, Andromedra and Ted are here."

Nodding Harry stepped out to the secondary parlour. Once all the guests arrived they would be going out to the ballroom, which Sirius had spent hours decorating.

As he dashed through the door he caught sight of his cousins bright pink hair. Tonks had just finished at Hogwarts and was starting auror training, a process Harry was incredibly interested in. Yelling out her name he raced over, before seeing his Aunts stern gaze. He instantly stopped and changed his posture to that of a pureblood heir. Bowing he welcomed her to his surrogate-fathers home and bid her a good day. As soon as she nodded he grinned and turned to Tonks. Jumping on his cousin she began to mimic him. She turned her hair black and eyes a vivid green. His sight had been cured years ago and he no longer wore glasses so she left them. She shrunk herself down a touch, but was unable to replicate the Lightening Scar. Sirius entered the room, his face lighting up, bad mood gone. He'd just received a letter from Lucius Malfoy-who was quickly gaining favor at the Ministry and Wizengamot-containing subtle insults and hints about his son meeting Harry.

Tonks caught Harry's eye and smirked before returning to her usual look. The room was silent for a moment before the arrival of Jess and her family. She ran in, screaming and jumped on Harry.

"Woah, Jess. You saw me two days ago, calm down."

"Yeah, but you weren't eleven two days ago!"

Jess had a habit of taking fairly ordinary events and blowing them out of proportion, which could be extremly problematic if the event was already negative.

Neville and his grandmother came in as she turned away to greet Sirius and the twins.

"Hey Harry. Happy Birthday!"

"You too!"

Neville greeted him, before turning to formally greet Sirius. Neville was Heir to the House of Longbottom and Sirius was Lord Black so etiquette demanded that Neville formally greet him. Madam Longbottom walked over to Andromedra and began talking about the Ministry.

Once the other families-mainly those that the Potter or Longbottom family had connections with-arrived Sirius lead them to the ball room. The door was large and had the Black Crest on it.  
>Cleared his throat for attention and gestured for harry to come forward.<p>

"Welcome everyone, to Harrison James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottom's eleventh birthdays!"

He swung the door open and Harry gasped. The room was decorated in the Potter and Longbottom colours and had two large fountains in the center. One fountain shot out sprang in blue, sea green and silver. The sprang gathered above it and formed a large moving hologram of the Potter crest, the other was the same, except with the Longbottom colours and crest.  
>One corner of the room contained both of their presents. Harry had never been fully obsessed with presents-although every child loved them-he prefered meaningful and thought-out gifts, rather then mountains of items he would never use.<p>

There was soft music playing and one side of the room was set aside with tables.

Neville, Jess and a couple of Neville and Harry's distant cousins began to dance to the music. After swapping partners several times Harry collapsed, exhausted, by the fountain. Sirius saw them finish and stood, calling for attention.

"Everyone, we are here today to honor the birthdays of Harrison Potter and Neville Longbottom! But we honour far more, today we honour their parents sacrifice.  
>Almost ten years ago my best friend and Harry's father fought Voldermort off, just to give his wife, Lily, a couple of minutes. He contacted me and requested that I take Harry and raise him. I accepted and have raised Harry as my son. He was my best friend and the father of my boy. Yes, I consider Harry my boy. He is James's son, but my boy. I would just like to take a moment to honor James and Lily and their son, Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived!"<p>

After a moment of silence Sirius spoke again.

"We are also here to honor Neville Longbottom and his parents. Alice and Frank Longbottom fought against Voldermort too, until they were attacked and tortured by the cruciatus curse. Could we please have a moment of silence for Neville and his parents."

After another, brief, moment of quiet Sirius spoke once more.

"But mostly we are here to celebrate these boys birthdays. There will be refreshments on the tables and after they have opened some of their presents we will have lunch. Thank you all for attending."

There was a polite applause, the adults headed over to the tables while the younger children followed Neville and Harry to the presents.

The first present Harry picked up was covered in silver and gold wrapping paper, the card was addressed to him from Tonks and her family. Opening it Harry examined the concealment and disguise kit, a basic version of what was issued to aurors.

The next wrapping paper was blue, with an animated quidditch game flying around the box. It was from Jess and the rest of her family. Carefully pulling the wrapper off as to preserve it, Harry found a dragon hide wand holester. By just flicking his wrist he could access his wand. Thanking her he began to open his other gifts. There was a box of assorted sweets from Neville. Remus had given him a telepathic slate set, telling him to keep in touch. The slates were connected, so Harry could talk to Remus and continue some basic tutoring. Many different books from distant family members, with a few giving him galleons or sickles to buy something himself. The most mysterious presents were definitely from Aslan, Giselle and Cascadia. The former had given him an animal carriage, enchanted so the inside could be bigger of smaller, depending on the animal and journey. Giselle had given him a range of pet toys, most of them were designed to run away or be shaken around. Finally, Cascadia had given him a silver chain with the Potter Crest on it on the other side of the crest was a small imprint.

"Press the imprint and Sirius or I will hear you, it's so you can keep in touch."

She mentioned before handing over the second part to the gift; a silver collar, once again with the Potter Crest hanging off it. Harry looked at the collar, toys and carrier, confused. He didn't have any animals of his own. The estate was filled with wild magical creatures and the Black family had a few owls, two crups and a large stable, filled with magical and normal species of horse.  
>Harry's confusion was solved when Sirius stepped over to him.<p>

"Your present from me isn't in here. I thought it'd be too loud for her."

That cleared it up and bit and as the other guests left Harry's excitement grew. For years he had wanted an animal of his own and now-it would seem-he were finally getting one.

**Ok, another chapter done. What do you think so far?**

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter with hints of Harry's new pet and Diagon Alley. **

**Andromedra is Sirius's cousin, so Tonks is Harry's second if we consider that Harry is practically adopted by Sirius.  
>Aslan is the Heir to Black, but Harry has a significant claim, and once he is of age he will be Regent until Aslan is seventeen.<br>I didn't want too much information on Neville's parents; whether they were alive or not. Partly because it's a private matter for Neville and partly because some of the families with connections to the Longbottom may use that against him.**

**Much thanks to my friend Abbey, for editing it **

**Please read and review!**


	5. Wands and the Wilderness

**I have been writing this for exactly a month!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Harry Potter**

Cascadia followed Harry up the stairs, making sure he didn't fall. He was blindfolded and the twins went in front. Sirius was waiting in his informal parlour. As they opened the door Cascadia vanished the blindfold and Harry looked around. Most of the room was the same as normal; it was only the empty side that was different. Hugely different. Sirius had put up a fifteen metre warded fence roughly ten metres from the wall. Inside the area looked like a rainforest. There were several small trees and half the area was filled with dense magical plants. The other half had a few saplings and a raised platform. On the platform was four trees in a square, with vines forming the walls. Inside Harry could see a small black shape.

"She's been here for a couple of days and is fairly used to her surroundings. Their breed imprints on the first human they touch and she hasn't touched anyone yet so I suggest you hurry before the twins try to steal her."

"Wh-what is she?"

The creature in question had just moved out of her den, she was small, only a little bigger then a kitten and was covered in glossy black fur. Her body shape was similar to that of a Panther cub. She had a pattern similar to that of a leopard, but in silver. Her eyes were silver and she had needle sharp fangs.

"She's a Jagter, a cross between a Kneazle, a panther and a Nundu. She will grow to be a bit bigger then the average cat, no-where near as big as a panther and she doesn't have the poisonous breath of a Nundu."

Smiling Harry slipped over the fence and held out his hand. The little cub looked curiously at him, before wandering over slowly. She pressed her head to his hand and wrapped her tail around him. There was a silver flash and his hand burned where she touched him.

"That's just her bonding to you. It means she won't imprint on anyone else. What are you going to name her?"

Harry paused, thinking. She would grow to be a predator so he wanted a name that would continue to suit her.

"I'll call her Kenja."

She wrapped herself around him and lay down, stretching.

"You can also take her to Hogwarts, since technically she's a cat. When she's fully-grown she'll be bigger then the average cat, about the size of a medium to large dog. She'll grow to be quite fine though, and muscular."

Once again Harry nodded. The twins passed him the variety of toys and the collar. Kenja purred as he slipped the silver band around her neck, it was the perfect fit.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry rode through the estate, Kenja frolicking along next to him. Sirius had mentioned that long with Kenja they were importing a heap of animals into the estate, he'd charmed and warded a new rainforest sector and the animals were being delivered today.

Each section of the estate was warded, so animals that were meant to live in a desert couldn't enter the lake. Certain animals, including Kenja, could pass through these wards. Even fewer animals could pass through the wards near the house. The crups, Kenja and the horses in the stable were the only ones kept in the yard.

Harry was trying one of the new horses, a large bay mare named Alela. She was incredibly sturdy and didn't frighten easily. She had been used as a dressage horse in the muggle world and had the most incredible movements. Sirius had said if Harry liked her he could have her, along with a black stallion called Mistro. Mistro was an incredible jumper, and Harry had great fun the day before, galloping around the estate jumping everything and anything he could.

They cantered through the desert, Kenja sprinting along below. Dotted around the estate were small stables, where horses could be put if they were used as transport. Harry found one on the each of the desert and tied Alela up, leaving her and Kenja with water and meat or chaff respectively.

Over the ridge Harry could see the shimmering barrier of the ward looking over the new rainforest. To anyone other then the Black family, and by extension Harry, it would look like the desert went on forever. Harry often amazed and surprised his friends by his knowledge of where the wards were, and where the safe passage through was.

Sirius was standing next to a large truck, presumably filled with the animals. There were several wizards in black Dragonskin uniforms standing next to him, ticking things off a clipboard.

"Well, it seems to be in order. Your wards are strong enough and the special areas are set up. We'll bring out the animals now, if you could help us." They stepped back to the truck and began to pull out a menagerie of magical creatures.

All were in silver magic resistant muzzles. They passed down the leashes and Harry and Sirius released them into the forest. Harry watched as the animals ran, bounded, flew and shuffled into the protection of the trees. After releasing a range of insects and birds they slipped back into the truck.

"That's the normal creatures, we need to go to two different warded sections for the others though." Sirius explained as they lead the way through the trees. 

To the sides Harry saw several strange deer like creatures with large, wicked sharp horns, sharp hooves and needlepoint teeth. Despite looking like peaceful herbivores Harry could see strips of meat in their teeth and blood staining down their front.

Their reserve had normal creatures, predators and prey together in the usual habitat. Occasionally the animals ate one another, but normally Sirius had wards up to prevent any species becoming extinct. The creatures that were two dangerous would be in an entirely different section, where they lived independent of any other specie.

They headed to one of these areas now, the truck parked and opened its doors so they were just inside the wards. They stepped back and inside one of the cages slid open.

A large creature that looked like a warthog leapt out, followed by a herd of similar looking beasts. They were massive, with blood red eyes and serrated fangs. Their tusks were red and they had a black-red tint to their wiry hair. Pawing at the ground they noticed one of the wizards frantically shutting the truck and charged, leaping to the side the men jumped through the wards and the creature paced up and down, looking for its prey.

Shocked Harry stepped back, staring at the unmasked intelligence.

"Sorry 'bout that. They're in a blood rage from being in the truck with the other creatures. They'll calm down soon 'nough."

A wizard explained, in a rough accent.

'They're called Kalabos, distantly related to the Tebo. We also have them in the desert sector."

Sirius watched them in wonder, the keepers had thrown several carcass's to them and they were gouging on the bloody meat.

Finally they moved on, driving to the next warded area. They parked the truck the same way before stepping back. The doors creaked open and Harry waited, expecting some demon to appear. Instead out flew several birds. They were silver, with white mist trailing behind them. They had gold beaks, claws and eyes, with a golden feather on each wing.

They soared around the trees, accompanied by the most beautiful music. Harry found himself stepping towards them, trying to reach them. He felt a hand on his arm and Sirius pulled him back, waving his wand in an intricate pattern. Suddenly the noise was blocked and the birds turned, the mist turning black, all their silver feathers turning grey. Their beautiful, peaceful shape became harsh and angular. They shrieked and flew off.

"Rashla, a type of demon-bird. They look enticing and beautiful to lure you in, once you're enough they strip your flesh off your bones and devour you. Make sure you don't enter that section, they're one of our most dangerous creatures."

Harry nodded, shaking in fear. Despite growing up with animals, beasts and pets alike he'd never been so fooled. From a young age he'd been taught occlumeny, yet had been defenseless against the birds music.

Once Sirius had thanked the wizards and payed they walked back to the manor, stopping only to fetch Kenja and Alela.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later, as Harry rode Mistro through the estate, he began to wonder about his wand. In two days they'd be visiting Ollivander's, to test the custom-made wands. Sirius had been owled by her yesterday and they'd filled in a sheet with random questions about Harry's personalities, lifestyle, hobbies, magic and random questions, like; if you could only live in one country for the rest of your life where would it be? Harry had answered England, although after reading more on Hogwarts was considering Scotland, apart from it's weather it was rumored to be one of the most beautiful, and magically advanced, countries in the world. 

He tightening his reins and squeezed Mistro into a canter, sitting deep in the saddle he spun around and galloped back to the manor, leaping over several logs as he rode.  
>He pulled up near the stable where Cascadia was standing, her black mare and Alela saddled behind her. It had become tradition to work on his riding skills most afternoons in Summer, especially since he was about to leave.<p>

He dismounted and rubbed down Mistro, before stabling him and leaping onto Alela. He quickly settled into the saddle, her flowing movements made it easy to relax and concentrate on his mother.

"Excited for your wand?"

Of course Cascadia knew what was going through his mind.

"Yes, I've been researching woods and cores, but none of them seem to suit me. Especially not the cores. What happens if I don't find a wand?"

"That's never happened before" she answered softly, "besides there were wands at the shops that suited you, just not perfectly. If all else fails they could work. Anyway you're the boy-who-lived, any wandmaker would jump to the chance to craft a wand that may finally vanquish he-who-must-not-be-named."

Despite marrying Sirius, with all his boisterous habits and quirky mannerisms, Cascadia was a gentle person and not one of the bravest. She was a charms master and was incredibly inventive, often writing books with dozens of new charms that she'd invented.

"Thanks Aunt Cassie."

Cheered up Harry turned his attention to riding. Cascadia was teaching him the cues needed to make Alela halt from canter. Alela had been a famous muggle Olympic horse, but Cascadia had discovered her owners treating her badly when she refused to jump and had obliviated them and taken her, finding her to be a perfect match with Harry.

Along with the normal horses the Blacks had several Abraxan, Aethonan and Granian wing horses, despite loving to fly Harry was always quite nervous on the powerful creatures.

They finished their ride and Harry slipped upstairs to entertain Kenja for a few hours before dinner.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Arriving on Diagon Alley sprawled on the ground had never been Harry's favourite thing to do, so as a young child he'd made Sirius help him familiarize himself with portkeys, so he could land easily on his feet. Sirius had invented a small game, Harry would wear multiple portkey rings, set to different parts of the estate. He had been told the activation phrases but didn't know which portkey went where. Sirius used spells to constantly track harry and he would pop up, jinxing him with a variety of prank spells, ranging from funny to downright annoying. It had helped Harry get his balance and, surprisingly, helped with his flying.

The street was quiet, being a Friday most witches and wizards were at work. A group of young children ran around, darting in and out of the stores.  
>Ollivanders was empty, only the shop assistant was inside.<p>

"Hello again, I didn't say last time but my name is Maddi. Just come downstairs and we'll try your wands."

Harry followed her to a narrow door and down a set of rickety wooden stairs. The room below was lit by a fire, that was protected by a ward. Noticing him looking at it Maddi explained.

"Sometimes personalized wands react very strongly, that's why we test them down here. Ok, lets start"

She handed him the first wand, calling it Applewood and Dragon heartstring but when he waved it a red jet flew out and hit the wall, letting off a loud crack.

"Most definitely not, ok try this one. Ebony and Veela hair. Ollivander doesn't approve but I've tried multiple different cores for your wands."

Once again harry swished it around and it glowed red and burned his hands.

"Well, that is very strange. Both of those should be suited perfectly to you given the information you gave me. Lets try a few more."

After trying seventeen more wands Harry had found one that suited him. Ebony, 12 inches and unyielding it had Pegasi Mane as its core.

"Well, that suits you but would be best as a second wand, it would work though. I have one wand left for you to try. 13 inches and flexible with Aspen wood, its core is the whiskers of a Nundu."

Harry looked at her in shock, Nundu whiskers were practically impossible to find, and were immensely powerful. He took the wand and waved it slowly. For a moment nothing happened and he was about to put it down when there was a large snarl and a transparent image of a Nundu burst out the wand. It jumped around him before leaping into his scar, filling his head with warmth.

"That- that's impossible. Normally, well normally that doesn't happen but I suppose you've never been normal have you Mr Potter."

Still shaking she took both the wands and packaged them.

"Um Maddi, what did you mean by impossible?"

"Well Nundu whiskers are never used for wands because no wizards match them, this is the first ever to happen."

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, it just surprised me, I suppose if its never happened before we don't know if that was meant to happen or not. I suggest you don't share that information."

"We won't be" Sirius spoke for the first time, "if anyone asks tell them about your ebony wand, pegasi mane is rare, but has been documented several times in Britain alone."

"Yes, I suggest you use both wands though, there are no laws against having two wands. Use the Ebony wand in class though, you won't be as powerful but you can practice with the Aspen anytime no one is watching. I will put the trace on the Ebony and register that as your wand. I never made any records about creating the Aspen so no one will know about it. It also means you can perform magic with the Aspen and the ministry won't detect it. Just be careful."

"I will, thanks Maddi."

"Your welcome, do you mind owling me if anything strange happens with either wand?"

Harry nodded before he and Sirius portkeyed back to the manor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you all packed?"

Cascadia quizzed Harry; it was a couple of days before he left for Hogwarts and he wanted to go stay in the grounds with Sirius and practice some magic and spend time with the twins but he had to be packed first. Showing her his neatly arranged trunk-with compartments for clothes-casual and school-books, stationary, school gear, personal items like his neck chain and a section for Kenja. She would be in her carry case but Harry would carry her food, toys and care gear in his trunk. They'd be apparating to Platform 9 ¾ so he could wear his robes. He'd had his wand holster adjusted with the normal section-for his ebony wand-and a hidden compartment-for his aspen.

Dressing in a pair of plain grey robes and grabbing a small bag he jumped on his broom and flew quickly to the small cottage on the sea side of the estate; where he was meeting Sirius, the twins and Kenja. He soared over the different habitats, desert, grasslands, forests and lakes flashed below him, diving down he twirled through the trees, watching the animals below.

Eventually he came upon a small wooden cottage, it was painted white with blue trimmings and had green vines with bright blue bell flowers running up the sides. Sirius sat out the front, watching the twins play. Seeing Harry he jumped up and grabbed his back, taking Harry's he stuffed it inside and beckoned to the twins. Kenja saw Harry and ran over, climbing up his leg to sit on his head-her favourite perch. Setting out into the wood the foursome walked for an hour until they reached a clearing; where Sirius placed a series of wards and laughed at the twins struggle to erect the small canvas they'd be sleeping under. Setting up beds Harry scouted the area with Kenja, looking for a stream that Sirius claimed was around, after returning empty handed Sirius ashamedly admitted that it might have been another ten miles east. Grumbling good-naturedly Harry began to set up a fire; they'd be cooking their dinner.

The next few days past in a blur, Harry spent the time playing with his siblings, spending time with Sirius-who taught and allowed him to perform magic with his Aspen wand- and learning more about Kenja, all the while strengthening his bond with her. Finally it was time to leave, Harry flew back to the manor with Kenja and got a final sleep, before preparing to leave.  
>He pulled his trunk downstairs, where Cascadia, Giselle and Aslan waited to wish him goodbye.<p>

"Promise you'll write."

Aslan said solemnly, his eyes looking at Harry steadily.

"Of course, every week if you want."

Nodding Aslan stepped back, allowing Cascadia to sweep him into a strong hug, practically breaking his ribs.

"We'll miss you Harry, see you at Christmas." 

Smiling he nodded before turning to Giselle. Her electric blue eyes fastened on his and she looked at him seriously.

"Goodbye Harry Potter, good luck."

She said, her voice strangely unemotional.

"Uh, well bye Giz, see you soon."

Slightly unsettled he grabbed his trunk and walked to Sirius, waving goodbye to his family he took Sirius's arm and disappeared in a crack.

**Thanks for reading,**

**Pronounciation- (capitals are emphasized)**

**Kenja- **_**Ken-JA**_

**Jagter- **_**Ja-GU-ter (Guttural sounding)**_

**Alela- **_**Ah-LAY-la**_

**Mistro- **_**MY-strow**_

**Kalabos- **_**Ka-LA-boz**_

**Rashla- **_**RUSH-la (Guttural sounding)**_

**Thanks to Jharry1960 and magitech for their excellent reviews. I will try to reply to all reviews that say more then **_**great chapter **_**or **_**love this idea, **_**I love all reviews, I just only have the time to reply to ones that give creative criticism and advice.  
>Hogwarts next chapter.<strong>


	6. Stations and Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Harry POtter**

Staggering slightly on arrival Harry straightened up and looked around him, they were standing on a busy train station. Owls hooted, cats hissed and the deep croaking of toads sounded around, adding to the ambience. To the side a gleaming red train waited. It was long and had a black engine. 'The Hogwarts Express' was written in large letters on the front. Students gathered around, dressed in muggle clothing and black robes. It was obvious who the muggleborns and halfbloods were-passable muggle clothing. Many purebloods wore robes, however a few had interesting 'muggle' clothing. One boy was walking around in a flowery dress, while another women wore an interesting combination of a woman's eighteenth century dress and mans waistcoat-complete with a gold pocket watch-which if Harry wasn't mistaken, was showing the time for Southern Spain.

Turning back to Sirius he stared, confused. In amidst all the chaos Sirius had disappeared, feeling more confused by the second Harry spun in a circle, searching for him. Abruptly, he took a step forward and promptly crashed into someone. That someone had curly brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her hair was tied up neatly.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." She said, before getting a proper look at him.

"Oh, I'm Fay, Fay Dunbar."

"Harry Potter." He said shortly, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I noticed." She had an abrupt manner, but Harry liked it. Certainly much more then people who gave hints and pretended-rather falsely-not to notice who he was.

Smiling she turned away.

"I'll see you around then Harry Potter." Smiling, she slipped away, brown hair disappearing into the crowd of people. Slightly bewildered Harry resumed looking for Sirius. Spotting him he headed over.

"Wondering where you got to." Sirius noted as Harry turned to greet the Lowe family-who had just appeared out of the smoke.

"Hi Harry, oh did you go through the station-it was really cool how we got to walk through the barrier." Fending away Jess's questions he explained how they'd apparated. Jess's older sister, Merianda had spotted her friends and disappeared, presumably to get a carriage.

'Well, you'd better get your stuff on the train otherwise you'll never get a carriage." David, Jess's dad, mentioned, gesturing to the red express, which was rapidly filling up.

Climbing onto the train they found an empty carriage and Sirius lifted their trunks up, casting a charm at the door-which would give anyone seeking to steal their carriage a nasty rash-they jumped back out to wave farewell to Sirius, Jennifer, David, Isabelle and Michael.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After saying goodbye they reentered the train, only to find a bunch of third years, covered in red rash, waiting to hex them. Upon seeing Harry's scar they slipped away, presumably to nurse their wounds. Tapping the door with his wand to cancel the charm Harry entered the carriage.

Pulling Kenja's enclosure down he opened the door and she sprang out. Gasping, Jess stared-having not seen Kenja yet. Curling up on one of the seats she began to purr.

They began to talk, discussing what Hogwarts would be like.

"I've looked everywhere but I can't find anything on sorting." Harry complained, looking through his books furtively. "The best thing I've found is '_Students are sorted by an unbiased judge, who resides in the headmasters office for most of the year._' What kind of answer is that?"

"It'll be some kind of challenge I imagine, thinking through the traits Gryffindor will be those who face it head on, Slytherin will be sneaky, Ravenclaw will be the smart ones with a good theory. Hufflepuff, I don't know? Those who stick together. But that's too vague, I can't wait to find out though." Jess theorised as the train shuddered into motion. Their door slid open and Neville pulled his trunk in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Gran wanted me to take my dads wand as well as my own. Thanks for getting Sirius to talk to her. Who knows how dangerous I'd be with just that wand?" Laughing, they helped him hoist his trunk up into the luggage rack before collapsing back into the plush red seats. Neville's owl hooted uncomfortably from his cage while Jess's kitten and Kenja lay curled up on padded bench.

For hours they talked, watching as the scenery flew by, towns, streets, country, farms all dashed past, as insignificant as a passing bird, yet as important as life itself. They discussed their classes, particularly ones requiring a wand. Despite constant tutoring they hadn't cast many spells, Harry was the only one with a wand without the trace. He'd practiced a few charms, mainly ones that could be useful, cleaning charms, finding and basic tracing spells and colour changing jinxes-which he demonstrated on Neville's hair to much amusement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Eventually the trolley came around and the trio bought a pile of sweets. They had packed lunches, but wouldn't end up eating them. As the sun started to reach its high the door slid open again and a dark skinned, dark haired boy stood in the gap. Stepping up, thinking it was Sebastian; he opened his mouth to greet the newcomer, before noticing it was Sebastian's obnoxious cousin, along with a blond haired boy and another dark haired pug-faced girl.

"Hello Potter, just thought I'd drop in. Greet our countries _great saviour_." His sarcastic tone grated on Harry and he glared at him. "And I thought I'd give you a warning. My cousin seems to think you and he might be friends. Poor orphan, I'm going to be steering him right and if you know what's good for you you'd avoid him-and me." With that the boy left, his companions stepped forward.

"Potter, apologies for Zabini, halfblood foreigners can be incredibly abrupt. I don't know if your godfather received my fathers letters, it seems so unfortunate that this be our first meeting, as an heir to a noble house you could do far better then the unfortunate company you seem to be keeping."

"I'm sure you know plenty about halfblood foreigners Draco, heir to the house of Malfoy. Surely you were taught proper etiquette, as an Heir to a Most Ancient and Noble House I should be addressed respectfully, not as Potter. And I'm sure even you could figure out that us ignoring your letters was a hint, a very blunt hint but clearly you didn't get it. Threats don't work on my godfather Draco, I'm sure you know that now." Paling slightly Draco stepped back and strode out of sight. Slamming the door shut he sat down, fuming.

"Was that Malfoy, the French nobleman's son?"

"Yeah, unfortunately they have money where their social skills lack, and our minister is particularly respondent to bribes." Harry continued to smolder at the door for the rest of the trip, as if daring Malfoy to make a reappearance.

Finally the train pulled up at the station, leaving his trunk and Kenja safely in her travel case he followed the stream of students out. Glancing around, the older students seemed to heading towards a line of carriages but some of the younger ones-first years no doubt-were standing around bewildered.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way." A rough voice called. Looking around Harry quickly found Hagrid and strode over, leading the other students who gawked at him and his scar.

"Harry! Harry 'otter, I hasn't seen you fur months Harry, how're you?" His accent was uncultured and difficult to understand but Harry could tell.

"Yes, my father Sirius has been preparing me for Hogwarts for the last year." Hagrid frowned, no doubt at the comment of Sirius being his father.

"Make no mistake, Hagrid, Sirius is my father. He raised me, and is legally my father. James Potter is my biological dad and Lily my mum, but Sirius and Cascadia are my mother and father." Still frowning slightly, Hagrid turned to the others.

"If you'll jus' follow me now, jus' 'round 'ere and we'll get to the lake." They rounded the corner and saw the edge of a black river. Small ripples lapped the edge and a flotilla of rowboats waited in the water.

"Four to a boat, everyone in? Great, forward." Hagrid shouted the last word and Harry found himself separated from Jess and Neville, in the boat with Fay, Sebastian and another girl.

They quietly waited as the boats slowly cruised over the water, eventually coming to a curtain of ivy, after ducking underneath it they found themselves on a large lake, looking up at Hogwarts-which was above them on a large hill. The left side of the hill was a sheer cut, and Harry could see windows peering out, indicating that Hogwarts had multiple levels below the ground.

The boats gently crashed against the shore and Hagrid led the first years up a series of stone steps, towards the large doors. The door were three times as tall as Harry and two cars could have driven through them side by side. They were jarred open, cheery yellow light spilling through the crack. A tall witch stood in the opening, Harry recognised her as McGonagall, a Scottish Transfiguration master and one of the only Animagus of the century-registered ones that is. She was dressed in long green robes and a pointed hat. Leading them through the entrance hall they paused at the doorway to a small classroom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted in to your houses-Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Her distaste was obvious on the final word. "Your house will be like your family at Hogwarts, you will eat with them, sleep in the same dormitory and have classes with them. Points are awarded for good behavior and taken away for rule breaking. The house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Please wait here a moment." She left the room and the first years broke out in nervous chatter. The question of how they'd be sorted was voiced several times, often with battling some creature or performing some intensely hard NEWT level spells as answer. Some peoples imagination was ridiculous.

McGonagall reentered the room, leading them back out through the marble entrance and through another pair of large doors. The Grand Hall was quiet, older years watching the newcomers. Harry stood up straighter, knowing he'd be making his first proper impression in Wizarding public. McGonagall placed a three legged stool down and placed a frayed dirty hat on top of it. Knowing objects were not what they seemed Harry watched the hat, expecting something to happen. He wasn't disappointed. The brim opened and the hat burst into song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

The brim shut and the Hall burst into applause. McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began to read out names.

"Abbot, Hannah." The brown haired girl run up and hesitantly pulled on the hat.

"Hufflepuff" The hat cried, Hannah jumped up and ran to the yellow and black table.

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw" This time the blue and bronze table cheered. Brocklehurst, Mandy became the second Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender was the first Gryffindor, the table cheering as if they won the house cup.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

'"Slytherin." Harry noticed McGonagall eyeing the girl, uneasily.

"Dunbar, Fay." The pretty girl from the train station confidently walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. For four minutes she sat there, her face falling further until she was eventually sorted into Gryffindor, followed a few minutes later by Granger, Hermione. Eventually they got down to L.

"Longbottom, Neville." Neville slowly walked up,

"Gryffindor" The house shouted. Neville smiled and walked to his table.

"Lowe, Jessica." Jess strode towards the hat, smirking slightly.

"Slytherin." The house shouted immediately, shocking Harry. Jess? A Slytherin? Sirius had schooled him about house differences and reputations, and he knew Slytherin wasn't all bad but still, Jess?

"Malfoy, Draco." The blond boy from the train was chosen Slytherin as quickly as Jess, if not faster. Looking at her he smirked and she glared, defiantly.

"Nott, Theo." The third Slytherin in a row joined the table, much to Slytherin's joy and the other houses discomfort.

And then, finally. "Potter, Harry." Harry stepped forward, listening as the hall erupted in chatter. Finally, silence fell as he put the hat on his head.

'Well, well. Mr Potter. Raised by a Black, you are interesting. Where should you go?"

'Wherever you put me." Harry retorted, slightly unnerved by the voice in his ear.

'Brave, yes, certainly not foolish though. Well, loyalty and cunning-incredibly selective about friendship. A thirst for knowledge and quite smart too. Well then, there's a couple of choices. So much ambition, you'd do well in Slytherin." Harry thought of Jess, and being in a house with her. "The intelligence however, I place you in RAVENCLAW!"

The hat yelled and the table second from the left burst into cheers. They watched Harry as he walked to his table, sitting next to Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. A surprisingly short number of students remained, eventually there was only three students left, Weasley, Ronald became a Gryffindor and there was only the Zabini cousins left.

"Zabini, Blaise." The smirking boy walked up and pulled the hat over his head.

"SLYTHERIN!." It cried and he walked past Harry, smirking.

"Zabini, Sebastiano."

Harry started, he'd thought his name was Sebastian, but being Italian it made sense to be Sebastiano. While he mused over the name Sebastian walked weakly to the chair and pulled the hat on. For well over two minutes he sat there but eventually:

"RAVENCLAW" Sebastian looked relieved and sank down next to Harry.

"Hello again." He sighed.

"Sebastiano?" Harry questioned.

"Italian, please just call me Sebastian."

Nodding he watched as the headmaster stood.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. Before we begin I'd like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He sat down and Harry stared.

"Well then," Sebastian questioned, summing up Harry's feelings.

Food appeared on the plated in front of them and they dug in. Harry piled his plate with sausages, roast potatoes and fish. An interesting mix but it worked. The Ravenclaw's, ever studious, began to talk about classes.

"What classes do we have with the other houses?" Harry questioned, curious of when he'd see his friends.

"Not sure, every year is different. You'll have quite a few with Hufflepuff though, Dumbledore likes putting the rivals together." An older student replied, rolling his eyes.

"What's charms like?" Sebastian questioned.

"Charms is good, Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw and a good teacher. Transfiguration is also good, although McGonagall is strict. Snape favours Slytherin in potions and hates Gryffindor, but as long as you brew a good potion he won't take points or pout you in detention. Herbology with Sprout is great, she often makes lessons fun. Astronomy is tiring, but Sinistra is a great teacher and is very patient. Defense Against the Dark Arts hasn't had a proper teacher for years, maybe we'll be lucky this year." The older student added wryly. "My name's Lucas Bolvington, third year."

Smiling Harry introduced himself and Sebastian, watching the students face as he struggled not to look at the scar. The tables emptied and desert appeared a moment later, the talk dying down as everyone ate. Filling his plate with cakes, puddings and sweets Harry began to eat.

"What about co-curricular activities." Sebastian asked Lucas.

"Well there's Quidditch, Gobstones, exploding snap, study groups, charms club, transfiguration theory, potions pioneers and DADA Group. Oh, and there's flying skills-like trick flying and stuff rather then Quidditch. For classes there is flying for first year every Friday morning and at least until Christmas there is a class teaching you about Hogwarts, like how to get around it and all."

Harry nodded, already considering the flying skills, Quidditch had never been his favourite.

The desert dishes disappeared and Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years should be told, and others reminded that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. As is the Third Floor corridor for all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Quidditch notices will be up by the end of the week, along with a list of all banned items and behavior. Have a great year."

He sat down and the tables stood in unison, another older student appearing in front of the first years.

"Hi everyone, I'm Penelope and this is Robert. We're your prefects and we'll be showing you to the Ravenclaw common room and around for the first week. Follow us please."

She lead them out the hall and up the stairs, they continued to climb up, watching the portraits in amusement and they dashed around, looking at the Ravenclaws. Eventually they arrived at a large door with a bronze raven knocker.

"We don't have a passwords, instead you have to answer a question this knocker gives you. Theoretically it's possible for other houses to get in, but no one ever has. We have a theory that the knocker uses a question the student or teacher will know. If they're a student from another house or imposter it asks a question they don't know. That's just a theory, but it seems to fit.

The knocked on the raven and a its beak opened.

"What is the primary difference between charms and transfiguration." Its voice was deep as it waited.

Penelope looked at them. "Anyone know the answer?"

Harry did, and quietly put his hand up, along with Sebastian and half a dozen other students. Penelope picked Sebastian.

"Transfiguration changes an items properties, or the whole item itself, whereas charms gives it new ones."

"Aptly put." The knocker said before the door swung open.

The room was blue, the ceiling and floor were enchanted to look like an unclouded night sky, displaying the astronomy positions amazingly. Large windows displayed views of the grounds and the room was filled with bookshelves and couches, along with plenty of desks and reading nooks. A large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood next to a pair of doors.

"Ok, boys to the left, girls to the right. Your dorms are on the first landing." Robert gestured to the doors and the boys climbed the stairs. The dorm was also blue, with large windows and seven beds. It was circular and every bed had a alcove with a window, a set of expansible draws and a long blue, soundproof curtain that covered all their belongings. The seven boys took one look round the room before leaping on the bed of their choosing. Strangely, they all got their first choice, presuming it was the wit of the Ravenclaw common room they began to unpack their bags. Harry let Kenja out of her enclosure and she leapt up to the alcove. He quickly undressed before falling in bed, straight asleep.

**AN/ Hey guys, I'm so sorry its been two weeks, I had tests, an exchange, long term projects and general school. I'll be updating every 1-2 weeks on Mondays.**

**Also in my Fanfic there are roughly 40 students per year, J. diary of Harry's year contained forty students, obviously I've got some OC's and ****slightly more uneven numbers, (7 Ravenclaw boys and 4 Gryffindor boys) but that's how it is. **

**Character profiles-**

**Harrison James Potter  
><strong>**31****st**** July 1980  
><strong>**Ravenclaw**

**Neville Longbottom  
><strong>**30****th**** July 1980  
><strong>**Gryffindor**

**Jessica Lila Lowe  
><strong>**18****th**** November 1979  
><strong>**Slytherin**

**Fay Renée Dunbar  
><strong>**7****th**** May 1980  
><strong>**Gryffindor**

**Sebastiano Zabini  
><strong>**27th January 1980  
><strong>**Ravenclaw**

**Lucas Bolvington  
><strong>**3****rd**** December 1977  
><strong>**3****rd**** year Ravenclaw**

**Sirius Orion Black  
><strong>**1959  
><strong>**Gryffindor**

**Cascadia Kayla Black  
><strong>**1963  
><strong>**Ravenclaw**

**Merianda Holly Lowe  
><strong>**1977  
><strong>**Slytherin**

**Michael John Lowe  
><strong>**1981  
><strong>

**Isabella Rani Lowe  
><strong>**1983**

**David Lowe  
><strong>**1955  
><strong>**Gryffindor**

**Jenny Lowe  
><strong>**1957  
><strong>**Slytherin**

**Aslan Black  
><strong>**14****th**** February 1984**

**Giselle Black  
><strong>**14****th**** February 1984**


	7. Flying and Friends

**Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own Harry Potter, and unfortunately never will...**

Harry woke up, a feeling of contentment stole across him. The bed in the Ravenclaw tower was warm, albeit smaller then his own it was just as comfortable. Around the room Harry saw three other boys awake, two were sitting together talking and the other was reading the transfiguration book. Harry grinned at the two talking; one was blond haired and the other brown.

"Hey, I'm Anthony Goldstein and this is Terry Boot."

"Hi, Harry Potter. Do you know anything about the classes?"

"Nah, I'm halfblood, but my mother left my dad ages ago, didn't know I was a wizard until a few months ago. Terry might know though."

"Yeah, my parents have made me practice my magic on their wands for years, I think I'm up to mid second year level now."

Harry looked at him, impressed. With theory he was probably at the same point, but with practical he was only a little way through first year.

"We get our timetable today, right?" Anthony, the blond boy asked.

"Presumably, wonder what we have first."

As they continued to talk, the other boys slowly awoke, yawning and sitting up quietly. They began to dress, until by 7:30 they were all ready to head down.

"I know classes start at 9, so we have about an hour to eat. Then we have to find our class, that's the hard part!"

They met the girls and prefects before heading down to breakfast. Marveling at the size of the castle, the first years attempted to memorize the route to and from the common room-more then a few had charmed parchments to write directions. Harry entered the Great Hall and saw Jess waving frantically from the Slytherin table, where she was sitting with a slim, blond girl.

As they sat down, and began to load their plates with breakfast, Professor Flitwick came hurrying over with timetables. He handed them out to all the first years and Harry scanned over his excitedly.

**Monday**

9-9:45: Transfiguration

10-10:45: DADA

Break (30 minutes)

11:30 12:15: Herbology

12:30-1:15: Herbology

Lunch (1 hour)

2:15-3: Charms

3:15-4: Potions

Spare 4:15-6:15

Dinner 6:30-7:30

Spare 7:45-9:45

**Tuesday**

9-9:45: Magical Theory

10-10:45: History of Magic

Break (30 minutes)

11:30 12:15: Herbology

12:30-1:15: DADA

Lunch (1 hour)

2:15-3: Transfiguration

3:15-4: Transfiguration

Spare 4:15-6:15

Dinner 6:30-7:30

Spare 7:45-9:45: Astronomy

**Wednesday**

9-9:45: Potions

10-10:45: Potions

Break (30 minutes)

11:30 12:15: DADA

12:30-1:15: DADA

Lunch (1 hour)

2:15-3: Charms

3:15-4: Charms

Spare 4:15-6:15

Dinner 6:30-7:30

Spare 7:45-9:45

**Thursday**

9-9:45: History of Magic

10-10:45: History of Magic

Break (30 minutes)

11:30 12:15: Transfiguration

12:30-1:15: Charms

Lunch (1 hour)

2:15-3: Astronomy

3:15-4: Astronomy

Spare 4:15-6:15: Hogwarts Secrets

Dinner 6:30-7:30

Spare 7:45-9:45

**Friday**

9-9:45: Flying

10-10:45: Flying

Break (30 minutes)

11:30 12:15: Potions

12:30-1:15: Charms

Lunch (1 hour)

2:15-3: Herbology

3:15-4: Magical Theory

Spare 4:15-6:15

Dinner 6:30-7:30

Spare 7:45-9:45

'Wow, that's one full timetable" Sebastian said, looking over his in amusement.

"Wonder if the other first years are as busy, probably not. Bet they expect Ravenclaws to do the most."

Scanning over his timetable again Harry saw that they had Transfiguration first, a class he'd been eager to try. They finished eating and were promptly escorted to their first class by Penelope, arriving five minutes early, far before the Gryffindors. When they finally arrived Neville came over to join Harry and Sebastian immediately.

"Hey, what's Ravenclaw like?" He greeted them enthusiastically, before launching into a complaint about his fellow Gryffindors. "Dean and Seamus are best friends, so Weasley keeps following me around complaining about his rat." He finished, glaring at the red haired boy.

"Well his family is quite poor, he's probably just jealous. Try to get to know him." Harry said, reasoning with Neville. Sebastian stood behind, shaking his head in amusement.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall stood waiting, her face stern. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed in, Ravenclaws rushing to the front. Harry, Neville and Sebastian quickly found seats in the front row, where they could see everything.

After calling the role Professor McGonagall gave them a lecture on safety. "Anyone who endangers another student, deliberate or not will leave my class and never return." Harry noticed she looked at the Gryffindors more then the Ravenclaws-no Claw would ever endanger their grade on a subject.

"Finally, promise me you will never try to transfigure another person against their will. Transfiguration can be incredibly dangerous and if you were to attempt to vanish someone's hat you could miss and hit their head, or worse. Also, you must never transfigure yourself without strict guidance and supervision."

After that she handed them matches and asked them to turn them into needles. Terry Boot and Stephen Cornfoot managed it almost instantly, only beaten by the muggle born boy, Kevin Entwhistle. Kevin had been incredibly quiet, ignoring all the boys last night and this morning, when they were getting to know each other. They continued to practice, until the lesson was up. Eight of the eleven Ravenclaws, including Harry and Sebastian, had fully transformed theirs; all of them had changed them in some way. Out of the Gryffindors only a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger managed to make any difference to her match. McGonagall had given five points to everyone who changed it fully and one point to anyone who made a difference.

The Ravenclaws left quickly, walking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and still arriving before the Gryffindors-despite having started in the same classroom. When they arrived Professor Quirrell was waiting, standing nervously at the front of the room, his head wrapped in a thick turban. He stammered his way through the roll before asking them to read the first chapter of the textbook. One of the imprudent Gryffindors began asking about his turban, resulting in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the session. When he dismissed them they made their way to the Great Hall, eager to eat and discuss their classes.

"Hey!" Jess appeared behind them with a blond, aristocratic Slytherin girl. "This is Daphne Greengrass." She added, sitting down at their table uninvited.

"Oh, um, this is Sebastian Zabini, we saw him at the wand shop, remember?" Harry introduced Sebastian as Neville came over, followed by the bushy haired girl who'd managed to transfigure her match.

"Hey guys," he said, before slumping tiredly into the seat next to Harry. The girl reached them and began to speak.

"You know, you're meant to sit at your own table, not others." She said, talking to Neville and ignoring the others.

Harry was about to reply when Daphne cut in. "Actually students are encouraged to sit at each others tables. Anyone who knows the Hogwarts rules knows that." The girl's face flushed and Harry saw tears gathering in her eyes. "Why don't you sit with us, you did very well in transfiguration." Sebastian adds, surprising Harry. She smiled and took a seat next to him. They began to talk about transfiguration, the only class they'd all had.

"McGonagall's such a good teacher, her explanation really made sense." Jess mentioned. "Although my father had already taught me that." She was one of the many Slytherins to fully transfigure her match, most Slytherins had some form of tutoring before they began at Hogwarts. "Malfoy's annoying though, he keeps bugging me about you." She continued on, muttering multiple uncomplimentary phrases about Malfoy.

"Anyway," Harry said, changing the subject, "what have you got next?"

"Magical Theory then Charms, both with Hufflepuff." Hermione Granger answered, speaking for the first time. They launched into a conversation about what Magical Theory they knew and what they hoped to learn. To their surprise Hermione was quite advanced in theory and they quickly engaged in a debate between the Hovering Charm and the Floating Charm.

"Yeah, but the Hover Charm doesn't last as long." Neville countered after Hermione pointed out the lack of control in the Floating Charm. "Look!" He added, nodding to Harry, both boys cast a charm on nearby plates, comparing the results. Neville's, the Floating Charm was dipping around and swerving randomly while Harry's, the Hovering Charm, was perfectly stationary, although within a few seconds it fell, smashing against the table.

"Reparo." A voice spoke behind them, Professor Sprout, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff mended the plate before fixing the first years with a stern glance. "As admirable as it is to see you experimenting with magic, the bell rang three minutes ago and you'll be late if you don't hurry."

Looking around the hall, Harry saw she was right; almost everyone else had left. They gathered up their bags and ran to their next class, Gryffindors to the stairs and Ravenclaws and Slytherins to the green houses. They beat Professor Sprout by seconds, leaning against the walls attempting to catch their breath.

"Everyone, welcome to Herbology. Today we will be working in greenhouse one. We have five greenhouses here, containing dozens of plants. Greenhouse one and two contain very safe plants, three is far more dangerous, not as much as four and five-which you won't use until NEWT level. The end greenhouse contains plants that students are working on, which you will have a chance to use in your free time if you like. Now come in and we'll get started.

Professor Sprout set them to work on colouring coloranda cuttings, a plant that changed colour depending on how it was treated. "They should be yellow by the end of the lesson." Sprout called as the students rushed for water and fertilizer. "Groups of four please." Harry grabbed Sebastian, Jess and Daphne, watching as Malfoy saw him and began to head over. Slipping to the other side of the greenhouse they gathered a plant, which was dark blue, and began to gently place it in the pot. Jess collected water and began to sprinkle it on, quickly being pulled back by Daphne who began to chastise her. "Careful, you'll drown it and then we'll fail." Shaking her off, Jess began to cover it in fertilizer, swamping it in Dragon dung. "No, not like that Jess, why don't I do it." Harry watched, bewildered, as the plant began to turn green under Daphne's care. By the end of their lesson it was light yellow, almost white and they were each awarded five points. Smiling sheepishly Jess thanked Daphne and they left for lunch.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, an incredibly Powerful Sleeping potion that, if made incorrectly, could put the consumer in a permanent sleep."

"Where would you look if I told you to find a Bezoar."

"The stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant."

"One point to Ravenclaw. For your information monkshood and wolfsbane also go by aconite."

"Now turn to page 32, pair up and make the cure for boils." There was a rustle of paper and Harry grabbed Sebastian. He began to crush snake fangs while Sebastian prepared the horned slugs, cutting them up with expert control. Snape strode past, ignoring them and taking points of everyone who looked away from their work. Harry began to stir the potion counter clockwise while Sebastian dropped in some mint and herbs, making a pleasant aroma rise from the cauldron.

"Potter what did you do!" The voice came out of nowhere, as Snape appeared, glaring at Harry.

"Nothing sir." Harry answered innocently, Sebastian chiming in, "it was me sir, I added mint and herbs to improve its aroma and taste without affecting the potion." Harry looked at the boy incredulously; daring to speak back to Snape, he must have a death wish.

"Very well, continue. Perhaps you could tutor your cousin, he seems to have no idea what he's doing." With that Snape turned away and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you-?"

"Practice, try dealing with all my aunt's husbands."

They completed their potion in silence before labeling it and handing it up to Snape.

"Homework, a foot and a half of parchment on the uses of potions and three ingredients, their locations and their uses." Snape called as the class left the dungeons.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Far out, how many stairs are there?" Sebastian complained, as they climbed towards the Ravenclaw Tower. They'd been forced to change routes twice as the staircases shifted around them.

"Come on, we'll just go through here, it'll be quicker." Harry led Sebastian through the halls until they were near the charms classroom. "There's another staircase through here, although the older students said something about a trick stair." They came to the end of a hallway and Harry tried the door in front of them. It creaked open, the room dimly lit by a candle. There was a loud snoring from inside and Harry poked his head in, barely stifling a scream. Inside slept a massive, three headed dog. Backing away he motioned for Sebastian to do the same, both pale faced they turn and ran towards the charms classroom, shutting the door quickly.

"Whadda you doin' down 'ere." A voice rang out from behind them. Hagrid walked down the corridor, staring at the boys.

"We-we just needed to ask Professor Flitwick a question, but he's not here anymore, never mind we'll find him later." Harry stammered, backing away slowly.

"You coul' try the staff room," Hagrid offered, helpfully, clearly unable to see the fright on the boys faces.

Stammering out a thanks Harry and Sebastian turned and walked away, hearing Hagrid unlock the door at the end of the hall and call out.

"Was that a Cerberus?" Sebastian managed as they turned the corner.

"Yes, we have one on the estate. What's it doing here though?"

"Well, apparently they're really good guard dogs. Maybe Hagrid's hiding something."

They continued to theorize until they reached the common room, when all questions about the dog were driven out of their mind.

"And you think he's going to save us, he could barely change the colour of the match box in charms today."

"And I'm sure you could do better, none of us could cast that charm and he certainly came closer then you, Corner."

The familiar voice of Anthony Goldstein countered Michael Corner. Not noticing Harry, Michael continued to yell.

"And he's supposed to save us, the precious boy-who-lived and all. What makes him so special." Michael demanded, oblivious to Harry's presence. "Why don't we just bow down to him then, king of Hogwarts for doing something he can't even remember."

"And how many things can you remember from when you were a year old?" Harry asked, his voice ringing through the common room. Most of the house was watching the argument and they jumped as they noticed him stride out towards Michael.

"My parents sacrificed themselves to protect me, my mothers ritual saved my life and you have the audacity to suggest I want attention for my parent's murder." Harry's voice was deathly quiet and barely controlled, fury rippling under every word. "If I had a choice that never would have happened, I would be living with my parents in Godric's Hollow, going home to them in Christmas. I live with my godfather and his wife, make no mistake, I'm happy there. But, if I could even have a chance at turning things around and living with my parents don't think for one second that I wouldn't take it." Breathing hard, Harry turned away and stormed upstairs, hearing Sebastian and Anthony follow.

"Harry?" Sebastian asked, quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. But if that git thinks all I want is attention I'd like to see him deal with his parents death every Halloween while the rest of the world celebrates." Seething Harry threw down his bags and fell on his bed.

"We know, just calm down." Sebastian spoke soothingly, as Anthony stood to the side.

"Thanks Anthony, not many people would have stood up for me."

"It's Tony, and not many people would say something like that anyway, what he did to get into Ravenclaw I will never know."

They sat in silence, before Harry pulled out his books. "We'd better get started on Snape's essay."

"What books are you using?" Tony asked Sebastian a moment later; Sebastian's books were written in Italian and looked incredibly complex.

"Some from my relatives, they've got more information then _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _and_ Magical Drafts and Potions_. It's how I know so much about potions." Despite practicing potions every week for the last four years Harry knew Sebastian had far more natural talent. He had an irrevocable grasp on the timing and how the ingredients worked together, allowing him to add the mints and herbs without risking the potion.

"What ingredients are you writing about?" Harry asked, half an hour later. He was struggling to decide on ingredients that would impress Snape.

"Crushed dragon molar, devils snare tendril and whiskers of a selkie, what about you?"

"Thestral blood, the stem of a leaping toadstool and streeler Slime, I can give him a sample of it as well, I have a pet streeler, but we removed her venom." Tony replied, absent-mindedly.

"Good idea, I can use Jagter whiskers, moly flower and Tebo liver, Kenja will be happy to give me some whiskers. So Tony you have a streeler, I have Kenja, do you have an animal, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up from where he was researching selkie whiskers. "My family breeds Fwoopers so I have two of them, but they're back at home." He ducked back to his book, flicking through the pages.

"Finished!" Harry declared, watching Tony scribble a few more sentences down and Sebastian lounge around, lazily. "It's still light, want to go for a fly?"

Sebastian muttered an excuse but Tony looked up, eagerly. "Let me finish this sentence then we can go down. There's a few school brooms that are half way decent."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry soared through the air, looping past Tony and diving towards the ground. He pulled up, soaring over the field. The broom was jerky so he played safe, staying several meters above the ground.

"You know, you could join the Flying Skills Club. My older brother's in it, I could introduce you." Tony called.

"That'd be great. What do they do?" Harry yelled back, struggling to be heard over the wind.

"They have competitions against other schools, shows for Hogwarts, meetings every week. It's a team sport and is about the kind of tricks and aerodynamic maneuvers they can perform. You train and compete as a team, but there's also individual sections, including fast flying and obstacle courses and stuff."

Harry grinned, they were too far away to yell back. Waving back to Tony, he thrust the broom into a dive and lost himself in the rush of air.

**A/N Hey guys, I'm so sorry its been so long. I've been finishing up with school and had an school hike so I've been really busy. As usual review with what you do and don't like, the reviews really help with my writing. Thanks to the 100+ people who have favourited and followed this story. I'll see you next time!**


End file.
